Resemblance
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Her crush, Itachi looked similar to Konoha's most famous band Shinobi's lead singer, 'Fire'. WAY too similar to be different people. But unfortunately, Naruto's denseness had rubbed off on her.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.**

This is a one-shot requested by Her Highness Gaki-chan. This is an Itahina, but it's not my best work, so sorry if it's boring in the beginning. It gets better in the middle. :)

**Hinata had been staring at him for the past half hour completely disreguarding every single word that came out of his mouth.**

It couldn't be...No.. Impossible!

But...The resemblance was undeniable.

"Hinata! Were you listening to anything I just said?"

She snapped back to reality and faced her tutor slash crush.

"N-no, Itachi-kun. I'm s-sorry." she said poking her fingers together. A habit she thought she got rid of years ago. A pink tint made its way onto her face.

He took off his glasses and ruffled her indigo colored hair. How could he be mad when she was this cute?!

He faintly smiled at her, and closed the ignored textbook. He gathered his things, and looked at his expensive watch.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon, Hinata."

Very soon.

She nodded and shyly waved good-bye at him. She gathered her things, and exited the school library heading to the parking lot.

Hinata had been failing her chemistry class, so her father made her enter the volunteer tutoring program. She ended up with the hottest and most popular senior in Konoha High. Her grades escalated quickly, which certainly pleased her father. She knew if she kept not paying attention, Itachi would just give up and offer to tutor someone else.

But she couldn't help it! He looked so much like the lead singer in the famous band, 'Shinobi.'

Shinobi was a mysterious band who played concerts, and played at clubs but they never did interviews nor did the paparazzi ever get pictures of them outside their gig.

Itachi looked similar to the lead singer, who fangirls nicknamed "Fire" because of how hot he was.

Hinata opened her car door and threw her backpack in. She was just about to enter when Itachi flew by in his brand new red Ferrari, not noticing Hinata's presence.

She got in and started the car.

How could he even afford such an expensive car? She knew his family was rich, but were they THAT rich? He was riding a black Lamborghini just the other month!

She started to driving home and when she arrived she quickly showered and got ready for the night.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

After presenting their fake I.D.'s, Hinata and her best friends Ino, Temari, Tenten and Sakura went inside.

The music was pounding in their ears as they made their way to the front of the crowd.

Shinobi had already started playing and the girls, with the exception of Hinata, screamed at the top of their lungs.

Hinata just stared at 'Fire', focusing how much he resembled Itachi.

Same colored hair. Long hair but unlike Itachi's usual ponytail, he had it loose. Fire didn't wear glasses. Their faces held a lot of resemblance to eachother but she never got close enough to see it upfront.

"Shadow! I love you! You're the best!" Temari screamed as the drummer who threw her a wink.

"Holy crap! I think he just winked at me! Quick, hold me! I can die happy now." She said laughing as she pretended to dramatically faint.

The girls laughed, and then the music stopped, catching their attention once again.

Hinata directed her gaze back to the stage, trying not to get trampled by the crazed fangirls shouting out love confessions.

"Heh? Hey, Nine-tails, Looks like they're not being quiet." Fire said to one of the other guitarists getting a smirk in return.

"Looks like we can't tell them.." he said with a sigh into his microphone.

"Hm... Seems as if no one wants to go backstage and meet us."

The whole crowd erupted into complete silence.

"There we go." He laughed, " I have here in my hand, 5 backstage passes that we will randomly throw in the crowd. If you get one, show it to a security guard and he'll escort you to our dressing room, after the show. Thing is you have to hold your hand out and close your eyes."

A chorus of 'why's and 'aw's erupted from the crowd.

"Ending up in the hospital because you got a backstage pass instead of someone else, seems idiotic to me." said Shukaku the keyboard player in the back.

Ino blew him a kiss and he placed a hand on the lower part of his face trying to cover the forming blush.

They started playing their songs again, and the crowd returned to their previous screams.

Hinata wished that Fire would look at her but it didn't really affect her. Her heart was in Itachi's possession. She decided that she only felt a connection with him because of his similarity to Itachi.

As he sang the final note, he looked at Hinata with wide eyes before they returned to their natural state.

"But I looooooooooove you." He sang into the microphone staring directly at her.

That wasn't even how the song was supposed to end.

Was he trying to tell her something? No, no. He was probably staring at someone behind her or something. She tried to not let these thoughts get to her but she just couldn't seem to calm down her rapid heartbeat. Maybe he wanted to change up the song a little bit. Yup. That must be why.

"Thank you! Thanks for all your support. We appreciate it." said Nine tails.

"It's time to give out these lonely passes. Who will be the lucky 5?" said Wolf, another guitarist in the band.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands in the air."

"We have really good aim. Believe it!"

Hinata hoped with every fiber in her body that she would feel something in her hand.

After 20 seconds of wishful thinking, and almost giving up hope, she felt a thin plastic material being softly placed in her hand.

She wanted to scream and brag about it to every member of the Fire Fanclub, even though it wasn't usually in her nature. Hinata grabbed it and put it into her jacket keeping it pressed to her body.

After about two minutes later, Nine tails started speaking again.

"Alright, Thanks to everyone who came tonight. Whoever got the backstage passes please find a security guard and he'll escort you backstage. Bye! Now give it up for the next act, Ichiraku!"

She looked at her best friends who seemed too giddy. "U-um.." She whispered to Temari, "I g-got one."

Temari laughed, " Aghhh! We all did. Now let's go find a security guard."

Ino linked arms with Hinata, as Temari did with Sakura and Tenten in tow. They found a white haired, masked man with a black shirt that said 'Security' in white lettering.

He closed a book that he was reading, "Show me the passes."

They showed him and he smiled at them. (Well, his one eye did), and lead them backstage through a secret door.

He led them to a big white room with couches, clothes and make-up stands against the walls.

"They'll be here in a couple minutes. They're just drinking some water and cleaning off. I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

The unnamed man closed the door and then the girls heard fading footsteps.

"Yeah, I don't he's going to be outside the door." Ino awkwardly said, making the group burst out in hysterical laughter.

They didn't even notice the door opening or the 5 hottest boys to have ever existed come inside.

"What's so funny?" a whiskered blonde boy asked.

The girls froze and Hinata gulped, staring intently at the floor.

"Hi. I'm Ino." She said to all Shinobi but it was as if she only talking to the red head.

"Temari." She said smirking at the lazy drummer.

"Sakura. Hi!"

"I'm Tenten and this is Hinata." she said knowing Hinata would be too shy to talk.

Hinata silently thanked her with a soft smile. She looked up and saw Fire staring directly at her. She could feel her palms start to get sweaty.

"I'm Naruto. And one day, I plan on becoming the worlds' best guitarist one day. Believe it." he said enthusiastically.

"I'm Kiba. What's up?"

"My name is Gaara. Would you perhaps, like to get accompany me to get something to eat?" the straight forward red head said to Ino as he walked up to her with a poker face.

"I'd love to." She said, standing up.

"I'm sure you would." said Temari as she winked at Ino. Ino gave her the finger and walked out with Gaara.

And then there were 8.

"Damn, Gaara works fast. Hey. I'm Shikamaru."

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. Is anyone else hungry?" said the boy with the red tattoos on his face staring at his band mates. His eyes were trying to mentally signal 'do not say yes'.

Tenten stood up,"I am."

She wasn't.

She just wanted to spend some more time with the dog lover. After all, he was her favorite. He threw her a toothy grin, revealing his fangs, and opened the door, gesturing for her to go first.

"So..." said Temari nervously.

"I'm going to practice some more on my guitar and then grab some ramen. Who wants to hear my awesome guitar playing!?" he said enthusiastically looking at everyone in the room. After he noticed noone was volunteering, he pouted," Fine! If you come, I'll buy you all you can eat ramen."

"I'm in." said Sakura as she left the room following Naruto.

Hinata looked up at Fire again, determined to lock eyes with him. With success. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

"Hinata. Follow me."

Even his voice was like Itachi's!

**A sudden wave of nerves hit her right in the face. She nodded and followed him out into the hall. He roughly pushed her against the wall, grabbing her wrists and putting them to the side. Her face was crimson red.**

"I like you.." He said inching closer and closer to her face. She could feel his fresh breath on her face and she blushed even harder.

"N-no."

She looked into his eyes. He wasn't Itachi. It couldn't be. Itachi's eyes were always kind and warm and Fire's were cold and possessive, although she couldn't help but be attracted to them.

"What are you doing here in a club? There are drunk men who might- Damn it. You're not even 18 yet. Hell, you're not even 17 yet!"

Hinata stared wide-eyed at him. How did he know how old she was?

He didn't even notice that she noticed that he knew how old she was. His full attention was on Hinata's plump lips.

He licked his seemingly kissable lips and let go of her wrists, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes became full of compassion like Itachi's usual stare.

"I'm sorry..."

"F-for wha-" She was cut off when she felt another pair of lips on hers. She looked at him with wide eyes before melting into the kiss. As soon as he saw her close her eyes, he repeated her actions. Her hands found their way onto his soft hair, bringing his lips closer to hers. She opened her mouth, hoping he would get the hint.

He did.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every sweet, delicate inch of it. She had never been so bold. It really felt like she was kissing Ita-

Crap.

She pushed him away, panting out for air.

"You can't deny that you liked that." he whispered going in for another kiss but was abruptly stopped with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry.. M-m-my heart belongs to a-another. You j-just r-remind me of h-him."

He stoically stared at her. He turned around and walked through the hallways. His back facing her. He had tears brimming in his eyes but he didn't want to make her feel even worse, by realizing that she had made him cry.

She walked back into the room to find a bickering Shikamaru and Temari. She felt as if she betrayed Itachi. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts and of the burning sensation that rested on her lips. Temari stood up and grabbed Hinata, still facing Shikamaru.

"You're so freaking lazy. Good-bye. We're leaving, asshole."

He threw her a wink resulting in a deep blush, "Wait, Temari...Call me tonight."

A cute asshole.

"You better be not too lazy to pick up the phone!"

She stomped out of the room with Hinata in tow.

"Hinata, you seem kind of sad.. Are you alright? Did Fire do anything to you?!"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm just t-tired."

They found the security man from earlier and he helped them exit the building.

"Um.. Where are th-the girls?"

"With their possible future boyfriends. They all texted me saying the boys were going to take them home and to not wait up." she said as she winked at Hinata.

On the ride to her house, Temari explained what had happened with Shadow, or well, Shikamaru was his name. Hinata laughed. She was sure that even if Temari pointed out all the bad traits in him, the crimson blush on her face told another story.

At least, her friends got a happy ending.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYATTE MPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Hinata took her regular seat in the back of the library at her usual table. She saw Itachi already there with his things spread out. She walked up to his location and sat down. She grabbed her things and set up for her tutoring session.

When she was finished, she looked up at a shocked Itachi.

"W-what happened I-Itachi?"

He slowly shook his head.

Had Naruto rubbed his denseness off on his crush? Didn't she push him away after he kissed her?

Wait.

Did she not realize that he was Fire?

He let out a sigh of relief, "Never mind. Let's get back to what we were working on the day before yesterday."

"Um... Itachi.. I-I have something to tell you..." she shyly said.

He nodded gesturing for her to continue. "I-I... I kissed someone!"

He nodded once again, feeling a bit of hope since him having a chance of being the guy she like just became an option. She said she didn't Fire... She said nothing about not liking Itachi.

"Y-you don't c-care?"

"No." he whispered, his face a few centimeters away from hers.

Okay, that hurt.

"Well, I pushed him a-away because I-I-I have feelings for s-someone else. But I did like the w-way his lips... Felt on m-mine...I just d-don't know..." she said, transitioning into incoherent words.

"You think I'd be mad about that?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together, and trying his best to not smile.

She started to fidget in her seat and looked away. He gently grabbed her chin, making her face him again.

"Why would I be mad if I'm the one who kissed you?" He asked. Her eyes widened with realization but he wasn't letting her answer him, as he pressed his lips to hers again.

She melted into the kiss, putting her hands on his jaw. She brought him closer and he nibbled on her lower lip. He licked the underside of her upper lip.

She opened her mouth trying to get more air in and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth.

Looks like she wouldn't have to pick between Itachi and Fire. Phew.

Since he counted as two people, she felt obliged (not that she minded), to give him twice the kisses.

So they kissed again.

Again and again.

...And again.


End file.
